NIEHS is leading a National Institutes of Health (NIH) long term study looking at the potential health effects of the oil spill in various responder populations. During FY 2011, NIEHS investigators obtained IRB (Institutional Review Board) and OMB (Office of Management and Budget) approval for the protocol and questionnaires used in the GuLF STUDY (Gulf Long-term Follow-Up Study) and undergone independent audits by the Institute of Medicine and a special NIH review panel. The GuLF STUDY launched recruitment efforts in February 2011 and as of September 2011, have completed over 2,500 telephone interviews and scheduled over 1,100 in-person visits, completing 350 of them to date. Biospecimens are banked in a long-term storage facility using liquid nitrogen where appropirate. NIEHS investigators are actively recruiting study participants into the GuLF STUDY. Additionally, NIEHS investigators are working to obtain all of the available environmental and occupational exposure monitoring data in order to perform an accurate exposure assessment on the study population. The NIEHS Epidemiology Branch is conducting the study. NIEHS will work with other HHS agencies, federal partners, as well as local communities and universities to both assess and implement its research plan.